Fun with Rarity
by TheBlackLotusWarrior
Summary: Spike gets together with Rarity one night for some fun, but little does he know what kind of fun is in store for him. Warning: Clop fic, smut, Lemon RarityxSpike and later SpikeXSweety Bell and Rarity Sparity If you don't like Clopfics or Smut then don't read :P Copyright Hasbro
1. Chapter 1

**MLPFIM**

**Fun with Rarity: Part 1**

Spike walked up to the Carousel Boutique, it was late at night and long past Spike's bedtime but Twilight let him go over to Rarity's for some reason. It had been several weeks since he had given Rarity the gem.

Spike knocked several times on the front door and said, "Rarity its Spike. You wanted to see me?"

The door swung open and he was quickly pulled inside by the mare of his dreams, Rarity. She was in a frilly pink nightgown that trailed behind her for a couple of feet, "Spike, darling I'm glad you could make it tonight," she said, "We are going to have lots of fun tonight."

"Fun," Spike said confused, "what kind of fun?"

"Spike, follow me and I'll explain," She said, "I asked Twilight if I could…borrow you for the night for a special kind of…fun, a fun that you and I will remember forever."

Spike followed Rarity up the staircase pondering over what she had said, i"What kind of fun did Twilight agreed to,/i he thought.

After he and Rarity got to her room she went and laid on the bed and used her magic to pull her nightgown off and hung it on her closet door, "Spike the game begins after you get on my bed," Rarity said in a teasingly manner her eyes half closed.

Spike climbed up onto the bed and after he got up on the bed. Rarity used her tail and brought him closer to her, it smelled of lavender and another scent that he couldn't recognize. She walked around him in a close circle, "Spikey Wikey you smell so good," she said in a sensual voice.

"Uh, Rarity what kind of game are we going to play on your bed?" Spike asked.

"Spike, what do you think of me?" she asked.

"Uh, is this part of the game?" he asked.

"Yes, yes it is," Rarity said urgently, "answer correctly and truthfully and you will get a special reward."

"Really," Spike said excitedly, "what kind of prize, gems?" he drooled at the thought of gems from Rarity.

"Hmm, yes a very special gem of mine," she said stopping so that her diamond cutie mark was in front of his eyes, "I have never willingly given it to anyone else before but, I want you to have it. So what do you think of me?" she asked again.

"Well I think you are very sweet and generous," Spike began, "you smell heavenly all the time and your coat always shines brighter than any other pony's and..."

"And what," Rarity prompted.

"Your eyes," Spike said, "your eyes, when I look into them they fill me with warmth that I've never known before and when the light catches them just right they sparkle brighter than any gem I've ever seen before."

"Spike," Rarity cooed softly, "I'm glad you see me that way," Rarity said turning her head away, "Oh good," she said turning back, "I see that perfume I got from Zecora is finally taking effect."

"What?" Spike said confused as he suddenly realised that his penis had suddenly popped out from behind his scales and began growing and becoming erect. Quickly he covered himself with his claws and began to blush.

"Spike, darling please this is all part of the game," Rarity said as she used her front hooves to gently push his claws away to reveal his erect penis. His penis stood erect about only about a few inches but considering his age she figured it was more than adequate for him, "Spike before we continue the game I have to ask, do you want to play this game with me?"

Even though Spike was so young he could figure out how the game would proceed. He had heard some of the older teenaged dragons talk about the female dragons and what they did to them.

He was surprised that Twilight would let Rarity do this with him, after all he was only a baby dragon, but he still wasn't going to let this chance pass him by. He had almost lost the white mare in front of him several times since he had met her when he and Twilight had come to Ponyville so long ago.

"Yes, Rarity," he said gulping, "I want this, I want to do this with you."

"I'm glad," she said, "now just sit back and relax and let me take care of you."

She smelled his penis taking in its scent. It smelled beautiful she had never smelled them before but knew what they were from one horrible accident that happened when she was only a young filly. Slowly she licked the piece of meat in front of her up and down; it was very warm almost hot and had a sweet, salty and slightly spicy taste to it.

Spike groaned in pleasure as she licked his crotch, she pulled away for a second to brace herself for the next phase. A small trail of saliva trailed from her mouth to his penis. She slowly slid her mouth over her young friend's member and he groaned in pleasure louder than the first time. She rocked her mouth back and forth sliding her tongue around the baby dragon's dick.

"Rarity," Spike said sounding extremely pleased, "that feels so good. I think I'm going to burst."

iBurst,/i Rarity thought then suddenly realised what he meant remembering the educational class that all the ponies had to go to when they were in school. She braced herself for what was about to come.

Suddenly Spike grabbed her ears and pulled her head closer in, she obliged and gave a final strong suck opening her mouth a bit as something burst from the tip of the little purple dragon's dick. It was a bit bitter and salty but tasted delicious to her. She swallowed it all up before pulling her mouth away.

"That was delicious," she said wiping her mouth with her hoof, "it looks like you still have quite a bit of stamina left," she said looking at his still erect member, "time for your part in this game." She turned around and lifted her tail and looked at him sexily.

Spike looked at Rarity's rump, mesmerized by how beautiful it looked. He grabbed her rump and pushed his face hard into it. She had a very sweet scent; he used his forked tongue and lapped up the juices that were coming from her opening.

Rarity moaned in pleasure as he sucked and lapped his tongue along her vagina, she bit her lower lip trying to hold back the pleasure that he was giving her. She smashed her front hooves down several times onto her bed before, "Spike, darling," she whinnied, "I can't take it anymore. I want you inside me; I want you to put your dick deep inside of me, now."

Spike jumped up onto her back and positioned his dick so it was just touching her opening. He pushed in and Rarity moaned in pleasure, "Ooh, Spike, that's it," she gasped as he slid his penis inside of her.

Spike found it slightly awkward given how tall he was to how tall Rarity stood but he tried his best to please the white filly that he loved. He pumped in and out of her for several moments.

Spike's eyes suddenly rolled back as he exploded inside of Rarity with little warning, "Oh Spike," she yelled, "Spike that was wonderful," she finished breathlessly.

"Why don't you come up here and cuddle up to me for awhile," she said as she lied down on her side. Spike cuddled up beside her and they both fell asleep exhausted from the game they had just played.


	2. Chapter 2

MLP:FIM

Fun with Rarity: Part 2

Suddenly Rarity was awoken by someone calling her name, "Rarity," she quickly realised who it was; it was her sister, Sweetie Bell. iSweetie Bell, what is she doing here? /ishe thought to herself, iI thought she was sleeping over at Sweet Apple Acres for the weekend. /i

Quickly she got out of bed and used her magic to quickly put her nightgown on. Her tail felt a bit sticky and realised that some of Spike's semen had hardened over night on her tail. "I'll have to fix that later," she said under her breath as she bit her lower lip. She opened the door and Sweetie Bell was right there standing in front of the doorway with a trail of mud leading behind her.

"Sweetie Bell," Rarity growled angrily, "You tracked mud all the way into my home again." She wined, "Why didn't you wipe your feat on the matt outside?"

"I was excited and forgot too," Sweetie Bell said excitedly, "I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Huh, Rarity what's going on?" Spike said drowsily suddenly waking up.

iOh no,/i Rarity thought, iI can't let Sweetie Bell know that her sister had sex with a dragon yet…or maybe this is just the thing to teach Sweetie Bell a lesson./i

"Sweetie Bell," Rarity said calmly, "do you want to play a game with your big sister?"

"A game," Sweetie Bell said excitedly jumping up and down, "Oh, yes, yes, yes, what kind of game?"

"A very fun game," Rarity said smiling evilly, "why don't you come on inside and we can get the game started."

"Alright," Sweetie Bell said as she walked unknowingly into her sister's bedroom.

"This will teach you to mess up my floor with your muddy hoof prints," she said under her breath.

"Spike, what are you doing here?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"He is here to play the game with us," Rarity said, "Oh Spikey Wikey."

"Yes Rarity," Spike said as he quickly ran over to them.

"Do you want to play our game again?"

"Yes please," Spike said as his member hardened again.

"This time you are going to play with Sweetie Bell as well as me," Rarity said.

Spike turned and realised that Sweetie Bell was in the room as well staring at his hard piece of flesh. She screamed as she saw Spike's hardened member, "Sister what do you mean play with me?" she asked.

"If I play with Sweetie Bell," Spike said sounding a bit disappointed, "Does that mean that you will play with me after Sweetie Bell is finished playing?"

"Yes Spike," Rarity said, "but I will decide when Sweetie Bell is finished."

"Alright," Spike said enthusiastically.

"What," Sweetie Bell said shocked by Spike's answer her eyes wide.

She quickly turned and began to run away but Spike was quicker and quickly grabbed her tail making her fall down. He pulled her in and lifted her tail up to reveal her special spot to him.

He quickly plunged himself deep inside her, pumping in and out of her. She screamed as she was raped by the little dragon but Spike just got more aroused by her screaming and pumped even harder and faster. Even though he loved Rarity he found Sweetie Bell was far tighter than her older sister and was finding it easier to pump in and out of her.

At first it was very dry within the little filly but as he continued to pump in and out of her he was finding it becoming easier and she was becoming warm and moist.

"Sister," Sweetie Bell screamed crying, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why," Rarity said angrily, "because I have told you countless times to wipe your hooves before coming into my home. So this time I am going to punish you for not doing what you are told."

"Spike," Rarity continued sounding much happier, "how does my sister feel?"

"She is so tight, and a bit easier to hold onto," Spike said breathing heavily, "I can't wait till I get older and can play this game again with you on more equal ground."

"I can't wait for that day too," Rarity cooed lovingly.

"I think I'm going to explode," Spike gasped, "Where should I do it?"

"Do what?" Sweetie Bell asked frightened but sounding like she was starting to enjoy it.

"Finish inside of her," Rarity said, "then you can come on over here and the three of us will play together."

"I'm cumming," Spike moaned blowing his load inside of the young filly as she screamed.

He let go of Sweetie Bell's rump and pulled out his still erect dick dripping wet with the mixed juices of Sweetie Bell and his own, "Sweetie Bell just look at the mess you've made on Spike's penis," Rarity scolded her younger sister, "clean it off right now or else I'll have Spike continue what he was doing back there."

"No, not that," Sweetie Bell said fearfully, "I just need to get a towel and…"

"No," Rarity spat angrily, "clean it using your mouth."

"My mouth," Sweetie Bell said shocked, "but doesn't he use that for…"

"If you won't clean him then, Spike if you would do the honours."

"Oh, yes," Spike said taking a couple of steps towards her rear and grabbing her tail again.

"No, wait," Sweetie Bell yelled, "I'll lick him clean."

"Good," Rarity said as Spike faced Sweetie Bell's head as she began to slowly lick Spike's dick clean, "Spike if you want to can take control of Sweetie Bell's head and do what you want with it to help her out."

"Oh yea," Spike said as he grabbed Sweetie Bell's head and shoved it deep onto his member causing her to gag slightly, "Use your tongue more Sweetie…Yea, like that."

Rarity watched as she got more and more aroused by the little dragon violating her younger sisters mouth, "Spike don't forget about me," Rarity said as she leaned in and kissed Spike on the lips which he quickly returned their tongues intertwining.

"Rarity," Spike said between kisses, "I think I'm about to cum."

"Sweetie Bell," Rarity said taking a break from kissing Spike, "make sure to drink all of Spike's semen or else he'll return to your back."

"What," Sweetie Bell mumbled into Spike's bulging dick.

"Oh no," Spike said as he grabbed the young filly's head and rammed it down hard to the base of his dick as he came causing Sweetie Bell to choke on the unexpected shot of fluid being poured into her mouth and down her throat, "that did it."

Spike pulled his dick out of the young fillies mouth as she collapsed breathing heavily and unconscious, "Oh it looks like Sweetie Bell couldn't handle that much fun," Rarity said looking down at her younger sister, "Looks like it'll be just us two again Spike."

"Spike," Rarity repeated looking around for the young dragon. Her eyes rested on the unconscious Spike laying flat on the floor his penis retracted back underneath his scales, "Oh I guess you can't handle more than two shots yet." She said casually, "Maybe in a little while you will be ready for another round."

Using her magic she lifts the small dragon and her sister and places them gently in her bed and covers them up with the blanket, "I guess I'll have a bath while I let them rest," and she quickly trotted off toward her washroom humming as she went.


End file.
